


real

by PrincessReinette



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequels, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, The Force Ships It, end of the galaxy romance, i’ll regret this in the morning, super short, theyre so in love, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: Kylo and Rey finally confess their love as the galaxy burns around them.One-shot, mostly soft-core smut.





	real

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under the influence of cold meds. All mistakes are mine. A snippet of our two favorite space nerds at the end of the galaxy.

“It’s literally the end of the galaxy, Rey,” Kylo said, exasperated. He was hovering above her, palms resting flat on either side of her face and his legs bent between her spread thighs.

“We shouldn’t, we’re on opposite sides of this war - “ Rey tried to reason with him, with _herself_ , but her body was betraying her. His proximity, the intimacy of it all, was _doing_ things to her, creating sensations she had never felt, and she wanted to kiss him so, so badly.

His gaze softened as he responded. “Rey. We’re about to die. You know that, I know that,” he grimaced, and Rey felt a wave of guilt run through the bond. “I love you,” he confessed. Rey let out a small squeak, but it wasn’t truly a surprise. She loved him, too. “I love you, and I want you, and fuck the damn war, it’s just you and me, and _kriff_ , Rey, we wasted so much time fighting an - “

Rey cut him off with a kiss. It was rough and messy and strange and new, but she threw all her passion into it. She wrapped her naked form around his equally naked hips and pulled in a sharp breath as he thrust into her without further thought. It hurt, but only for a moment, and the pain felt good. It felt real. He was here. They were here. They were going to die, but they would die together.

Their bond sung between them and Rey knew in that moment, as her back arched at a particularly rough thrust, that they would be together always. Rey from nowhere and Ben from everywhere.

Equals in everything.

Lovers forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one. I may consider expanding it into an actual story, depending on how y’all like it! Ideas and suggestions for the plot are welcomed enthusiastically. Reylo is life right now. Kudos and comments are my - uh, Rey’s rations and passion.


End file.
